


Cyare

by rippler3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Mandalorians (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Sex Toys, feeldoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: A few years on from Order 66, Ahsoka has found a place among the Nite Owls as they wage a shadow war against the Empire. But can she bring herself to fully accept their offer of fellowship, and her feelings for their leader?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Past Ahsoka/Barriss
Comments: 21
Kudos: 75





	1. The Owls' Talons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pleasing a Togruta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978050) by [Cap2theDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark). 



In the polar night on Galidraan, amid a howling snowstorm, the Nite Owls are hunting and burning their way through an Imperial base. Swiftly they go, taking out Stormtroopers.

Their prey are among the deadliest in the Galaxy: Purge Troopers, elite soldiers of the Inquisitorius. Even for Mandalorians, these are daunting foes. But these are Bo-Katan Kryze’s warriors. They’re not easily daunted and besides, they have another potent asset.

Because among the blue-armoured figures, fighting with blaster pistols, vibro-blades and disintegrator rifles, there’s a different kind of warrior on the move. She’s armoured like her comrades, except for her head. Mandalorian helmets aren’t easily modified to fit Togruta.

So Ahsoka Tano weathers the cold as best she can, centred in the Force. She flits through the freezing wind and snow, her progress lit by two white lightsabers.

Bo-Katan comes with her. Together, they make up the company’s speartip, moving in startling unison. For so long, the Mandalorians and the Jedi Order were implacable foes. But for a good year now, Ahsoka and Bo-Katan have been fighting alongside one another, and quickly learned one another’s fighting styles.

And after all, Ahsoka hasn’t been a Jedi for some time now. Not that the enemy would care.

The Stormtroopers who guard the outer perimeter are all taken care of, most of them before they knew they were even under attack. With the cover of the blizzard, it’s likely that the enemy don’t even know who they’re up against. By the time they know, with missiles and grenades raining down and blue-armoured ghosts emerging to gun them down, it’ll be too late.

What they certainly won’t find out is that the Mandalorians’ are only targeting them as a means to an end. Bo-Katan is after the legendary Darksaber. As far as anyone knows, that lies in the hands of Maul, the former Sith Lord who usurped the rule of Mandalore.

If anyone is going to have a clue to the whereabouts of Maul, it will be the Emperor’s dark servants of the Inquisitorius. Not to mention it will weaken an organisation that would dearly love to hunt down Ahsoka. So Bo-Katan has ordered a strike against them.

“Only seeing white armour so far,” she says to Ahsoka as they approach the command centre at the heart of the base. The Nite Owls have fanned out around them, moving between bits of cover.

“Give it time,” Ahsoka responds. “They’ll be close to the command node – there!”

Now there’s black armour, and a sinister monolens glowing red in the middle of a heavy helmet. A blaster rifle sweeps up to target them and both women flinch out of the way. A Mandalorian – Ahsoka recognises him as Axe Woves, one of Bo-Katan’s lieutenants – boosts up to put a shot through that red lens. He fires twice more, only to have to jet away as more Purge Troopers gain the rail. They’ve got vicious electroweapons, and even his Beskar can only ward off so much punishment.

Bo-Katan and a few others have already extended their left hands. Little clusters of rockets shoot from wrist launchers and smack into the Purge Troopers, bathing them in small explosions and flinging them back down from the rails.

Ahsoka launches herself into the air as jetpacks thump into life around her. This is one of the few times when she can really let the Force flow through her, as she used to do routinely. It carries her with uncanny ease to land atop the guard rail – damn, they’re definitely in elite territory if the Empire are investing in rails.

She finds herself in range of a Purge Trooper, who’s too slow to get out of range and pays with his head. A knot of Stormtroopers get off a volley at her, but that means that they become prey for a squad of Nite Owls.

Two more Purge Troopers come storming out of a gate, brandishing electrostaffs, and make a beeline for Ahsoka. Their focus might be commendable, were it not that it distracts them from Bo-Katan, seizing a shock-baton from a fallen Scout Trooper. She fires her jetpack to add even more velocity to the blow, and it shatters the faceplate of her opponent.

The other ducks and swings at Bo-Katan, driving her back. By then, however, Ahsoka is on him, slipping under his guard to run him through. A slender Mandalorian pivots out of the white nothingness and lights up the trooper’s back with her pistols. The black-armoured soldier goes down. Ahsoka gets a nod from Bo-Katan, and they press on.

Axe Woves comes in with a vibroaxe in one hand and a chunky blaster pistol in another. He squares off against one of the Purge Troopers and they begin to fight, electrostaff against his axe. They’re an even match, but the Nite Owls aren’t in the mood to risk their people’s lives just for a good one-on-one.

Bo-Katan ducks under an electrohammer’s swing and punches up with a vibroblade, under the Purge Trooper’s chin. She brings her blaster up to target Woves’ opponent before she’s even withdrawn the blade, but she’s still not the one to land the killshot. The other female fighter fires a missile from her shoulder and blows away the Purge Trooper. He lands as a heap of broken black armour.

Woves’ posture suggests mild disappointment, but he gives his helper an appreciative nod. “Nice work, Reese.”

“Kid’s good,” Ahsoka tells Bo-Katan once the other Purge Troopers are taken care of.

“Wouldn’t have brought her otherwise,” the other woman responds. “And what do you mean, kid? She’s your age.” The bantering is cut short though – she spies three more Purge Troopers ahead, armed with blasters. “Shield and shoot?”

“Absolutely.” Ahsoka leaps in front of her, sabers spinning to deflect the shots coming their way. Bo-Katan gets a couple of shots off and fires a missile from her jetpack for good measure. The two Purge Troopers who are still standing are caught in the blast and tossed away like ragdolls.

That’s a lot of the black-armoured elite, even for a base like this. Bo-Katan’s clearly had the same thought, and as they press into the very heart of the compound, she voices it. “I think we’re in for more than just goons here.”

As if on cue, a door opens and two figures in black armour step out. Neither are a trooper, signified by the robes they wear over the metal. One is a hulking male Lasat, the other a slender female Devaronian. Their garb marks them out as Inquisitors, even before they draw their lightsabers.

Ahsoka notes in a passing way the nature of those weapons. They’ve foregone the usual dual-sabers in favour of a broadsword in the Lasat’s hands, and a curved saber which the Devaronian wields one-handed. The two flourish their weapons before they adopt combat postures.

“Which ones are these?” Bo hisses in her ear. She draws a vibrosword from her hip, the blade singing into life. Neither she nor Ahsoka make a show of their stances, simply leaning into them.

Ahsoka points with her sabers. First the Lasat. “Third Brother.” Then the Devaronian “Fourth Sister.”

“And the ones who’ll seen you taken, and broken,” hisses the Fourth Sister. “Lord Vader will be most pleased to add you to our ranks.”

Ahsoka restrains her anger with difficulty. “He won’t get the chance.” She might not know much about the Sith monster, but she knows well enough that she will never serve him.

“And Lady Bo-Katan Kryze,” the Third Brother grins hungrily. “You’ll make a fitting gift to the Viceroy of Mandalore.”

“Big talk,” Bo-Katan retorts. “Enough talk.” And she and Ahsoka spring into range.

The duel rages through the snowy yard, all four combatants keeping close as they trade blows. The Inquisitors fight just as Ahsoka would expect, the Third Brother being all brutal swings while the Fourth Sister fights with grace and lightning speed.

Ahsoka finds herself pivoting to deal with her more; Bo-Katan can more easily work around the heavy attacks of the Third Brother, and Ahsoka’s speed is a match for the Fourth Sister.

The Inquisitors are all excellent duellists, but they can still be caught unawares, and in any case they weren’t trained with Mandalorians in mind. Bo-Katan sidesteps a slash which would split her in two, Beskar or no Beskar, and fires her grappling wire. It winds around the Fourth Brother’s neck in the blink of an eye, and before he can cut the cable she’s reeling it in.

The Lasat is too massive to be unbalanced by the woman’s weight, but Bo-Katan’s already taken that into account. In fact, she’s banking on it, and as the cable yanks her into the air she brings up an armoured knee to crunch into his jaw. Sharpened teeth fly free and the Third Brother reels.

The Fourth Sister tries to reach him, seeing her comrade at a disadvantage. Ahsoka sees the intent though, and presses her hard, weaving around her to deal out a storm of attacks from every angle, keeping her from interfering. Then she gathers her strength and slams her back, before going to assist Bo-Katan.

The Third Brother could still rally and take back the advantage, if he gets the chance. Which is exactly why Bo-Katan isn’t about to give him even a moment’s chance. She fires her jetpack for just the tiny burst needed to vault over the Third Brother’s head. Before he can even turn, she shoves the blade up behind her and into his back.

The Third Brother roars and twists around to pay her back, but Ahsoka lunges in and jabs her blade into his throat. His eyes go wide in helpless shock. Clutching at the smoking wound, sways and slumps to the ground.

The Fourth Sister loses her composure entirely, and charges at Ahsoka and Bo-Katan. Her attacks are weightier and faster, feeding on her rage. But she’s overmatched now. Ahsoka catches the red saber on one of her own blades and pushes upwards, exposing the Inquisitor’s torso to attack. Then she slashes with her other saber.

The Fourth Sister sinks to her knees, clutching the wound. It’s a deathblow, that much is clear. The Nite Owls now surround her. Even if she fights on, she’ll be lucky to last more than ten seconds.

But there’s still some defiance there. “Not at your hands,” she hisses to Bo-Katan, and turns to Ahsoka. “Ours is to fight and die to kill Jedi. I’ll take death by your blade.”

Ahsoka shakes her head. “I’m not a Jedi, not anymore. And besides,” she adds as Bo-Katan raises her sword again. “You never gave anyone a choice yourself.”

“What – wait _wait no_ -” But the Fourth Sister is too late. Bo-Katan’s sword flares again into life and she swings. The Inquisitor falls lifeless.

The captain of the Nite Owls twists off her helmet and pauses, breathing hard, before she activates her commlink. “Reese, any word on the databanks?” A scowl darkens her pale features for a moment. “Very well. Retrieve what you can, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Nothing?” Ahsoka asks.

“Nothing of use in finding Maul,” Bo-Katan replies. “Of course, we’re going off the hunch that the Imperials are even looking for him. You’d think they’d at least be keeping tabs on a potential threat, but…” she tails off into a sigh as she cleans the blade of her sword. “Maybe I am close to being worthy, but the saber itself is no nearer.”

Ahsoka takes hold of her arm. “I’d say so. Plenty of Force-wielders have fallen to Inquisitors by now, but you took one of them down. And if anything,” she adds, “you’ve got it in the right order. Wouldn’t do to get the Darksaber when you’re not ready for it. Even if you’re sure about just handing it over to the right leader.”

And taking out Inquisitors is a not insubstantial victory of its own. Two of the Emperor’s vile Sith cult dealt with. For all the strictures against seeking vengeance, which Ahsoka still does her best to stick to, it’s good to mete out justice. She reminds herself, though, that it’s all going to a nobler end than that. Like getting her friends their home back.

“I guess.” Bo-Katan returns the sword to its scabbard. “We can talk more on the flight home. Let’s gather up our people, disguise our work and go.”

Reflexively, Ahsoka goes to correct her. “You mean-”

“I mean what I say, Ahsoka. Come on.”

Despite the admonishment, Ahsoka finds herself rooted to the spot for a moment, trying to digest what was just said to her. Then she shakes herself from her stupor, and follows.

They head back to camp, on a world called Dlesik. Not home, no one calls it home – least of all Ahsoka, but it is camp, and that’s something.

Maybe it helps that it’s not a full settlement. It’s not Thabeska, with people curious about newcomers. Here, with the Nite Owls, you’re one of the crew or you’re on the outside and an intruder. Which simplifies things.

Ahsoka finds it pleasantly temperate, where they’ve chosen to make camp. It reminds her a little of her forays into the forests on Naboo, albeit that bit wilder. Then again, they’re looking to stay hidden, so the tree cover is something of a help.

There are a few permanent buildings here, a fresher block being one and an armoury another. Other than that, it’s all tents – one big mess tent, and a bunch of smaller, high-ceilinged ones for sleeping. It’s not unlike where Ahsoka first met Bo-Katan, back when her companion served the Death Watch. A lifetime ago, when Mandalorians were at very best a source of uneasy allies and at worst a deadly enemy.

OK, perhaps that last bit hasn’t changed. Plenty of Mandalorians will still gladly shed her blood. Gar Saxon, Maul’s former lieutenant, has smoothly pivoted to serving the Empire. After all the effort to put him and his fellows in chains, Ahsoka thinks ruefully.

They’ll deal with him in time. If they can just hold on, stay strong, remain vigilant, keep the faith, all that. What matters is that she now has Mandalorian friends, ones she can count on. And in Bo-Katan, a companion with whom she feels utterly in sync on the field, in a way she hasn’t since Rex and Anakin. Not to mention that there’s something in her face and her iron resolve that does unnameable things to Ahsoka’s heart.

And yet there’s part of Ahsoka that wants to step away again, and go somewhere she can be hidden from her friends as well as her enemies. She fears being found out, and putting these people in danger. Which seems ludicrous in itself, given how formidable the Nite Owls are, but she struggles to shake the notion.

Ahsoka banishes the thought after she’s done going over her Fang Fighter, and goes to take a shower. She does away with the grime, scrubbing carefully under her lekku, and permits herself to relax just a little in the steam before she shuts off the water. Finite supply, after all.

She sticks her head and one arm out from behind the curtain so as to retrieve her towel. She’s not half as _au fait_ with nudity as the Mandalorians, whose concessions to privacy here run to the curtains and splitting the wash facilities between men and women. That’s… actually, that’s the full extent of it.

The upshot of all this is that she’s getting better and better acquainted with human nudity, at least of the female variety. The various circumstances of a Venator Star Destroyer meant that she saw plenty of clones in the altogether. Seeing women, though, is… different. It adds an edge to her thoughts, kindles a desire in her which she hasn’t felt in years. Not since she parted ways with Barriss.

Ahsoka ignores the quite naked Reese who’s stood at a sink. She grabs her clothes and dresses in the cubicle. Then she makes for the mess tent.

Most of the conversation in there revolves around comparing experiences from the fighting, with the attendant “saber-measuring”. That’s what Master Obi-Wan used to call it.

She remembers the first time he did so in front of her. Anakin, apparently for the hundredth time, had asked in exasperation why Obi-Wan couldn’t just call it “dick-measuring”.

_“Because we’re in front of your Padawan, Anakin.”_

_“We’re also fighting a way in front of her.”_

_“All the more reason to preserve our decorum, then. If we aren’t fighting for decency, then what is the point in drawing my saber?”_

At the time, Ahsoka had hooted with laughter, and both senior Jedi had joined in, along with Rex, Appo, Fives and Dogma, who’d hitherto been standing quietly behind them. Now, knowledge of what has become of all those men means that her amusement at the memory can only come like a brief show of light through dark clouds. And those clouds seem all the darker when they close again, shutting out the sun.

Ahsoka’s mood swallows her deep enough that she doesn’t sense the new presence until the seat opposite is pulled back. She starts, and tries too late to hide it. She might’ve concealed it, were it not Bo-Katan settling into the chair.

“Tired?” is how she greets Ahsoka. She’s dressed in utilitarian gear, leather and hard-wearing fabrics.

“No, just… lost in thought.” Ahsoka tries not to let her eyes rove too much over Bo-Katan’s face. It’s hardest to resist at times like this, when she’s out of her armour and in the warm confines of a tent. Her face still has a certain severity to it, but the cumulative experience of the last few years has drained away the scorn and haughtiness which Ahsoka once associated with Bo-Katan.

She likes this new aspect, how those sharp green eyes seem warmer now. At some point in the six months, the time she’s been running with the Nite Owls properly, she’s noticed it.

What’s also new is Bo-Katan physically reaching out to her. She doesn’t make contact yet, but her hand makes its way across the table, just shy of encroaching on Ahsoka’s territory. “Your old Order on your mind?”

“My Clone battalion too,” Ahsoka says.

Bo-Katan nods, knowingly. “Kind of like a Clan, were they?”

“I guess you could say that, Bo. I mean, Bo-Katan,” she checks herself, frowning a little. That’s careless.

The other woman waves it away and smiles. “Please, Bo is fine by me.” There’s something enigmatic and mischievous in the expression. “Maybe I can start calling you Soka in return. But anyway, you look like you were too distracted to eat. Am I right?”

Ahsoka sighs and nods. Bo-Katan turns fractionally and signals over her shoulder. Two meals.

Mandalorian cuisine suits Ahsoka down to the ground. Plenty of meat, thoroughly spicy, washed down with a good drink. The Mandalorians appreciate an ale after a battle, and Ahsoka finds she does too.

They talk of minor things through the meal, talking about ways they might learn to fight even better as a duo. More and more though, Bo-Katan’s speaking of things on Mandalore she’d like Ahsoka to see. Places on Mandalore which she treasures, but hasn’t had a chance to get back to in a decade or more. She’s homesick.

“You know,” Bo-Katan’s resumes when her plate is cleared. “It’s good to have a confidante again.”

Ahsoka takes a sip of ale. “So your thoughts are on old friends too. Ursa. again?”

Not all the Nite Owls made it off Mandalore with Bo when the Empire subjugated the planet. Some of them fell in the fighting, but some of them decided to cut their losses and accept the new order. Not least Ursa Wren.

Bo-Katan bares her teeth for just an instant, anger flickering like an ember in her eyes. “I should know better than to judge her. A child could ever only change her priorities, and it’s not like we hadn’t served the wrong cause before. And yet...” She rubs her temples. “It’s a betrayal, and that hurts. Added to which, if we ever take Mandalore back, what do we do with those who collaborate with the Empire?”

Ahsoka now reaches across the table and lays a hand on Bo-Katan’s. “We’ll figure that out when we come to it. Heck, if we do this right, maybe we can offer Ursa a chance for her daughter to grow up free.”

The other woman smiles at her. “Spoken with a Jedi’s wisdom, and the cunning of a true Mandalorian.”

That provokes a warm surge of gratitude in Ahsoka’s heart. “Thanks,” she says, inclining her head.

Bo-Katan eyes the ceiling of the tent for a moment before she speaks again. “Woves found some Beskar in the base we destroyed.” The non-sequitur comes with an odd weight in Bo-Katan’s voice, and Ahsoka lifts her eyes from her meal. “It’s with the armourer. He thinks there’s enough there to finally get you a helmet.”

Ah. That. Ahsoka’s had the armour for couple of month now, a badge of inclusion. The notion of getting her a helmet, though, tailored to her nonhuman head shape, feels like a step beyond that. That wouldn’t just be honorary membership in the Nite Owls, it would be tantamount to Bo-Katan and her warriors proclaiming Ahsoka to be a Mandalorian.

Of course, Ahsoka’s honoured by it – and struck by the irony of a former Jedi becoming a Mandalorian. But equally, the mere notion is intimidating. It would mean rooting herself in a culture which she’s only recently familiar with. It means saying that yes, she does choose this family, such as it is.

It means risking… no, it’s not the fear of betrayal that she feels. Barriss turning on her is a wound that still pains her at times, but it’s not what worries her with Bo-Katan. Instead, she fears the possibility of letting these people, and this woman in particular, into her life and losing them.

If she accepts the gift of a helmet, then that seals it. That will commit her.

“We’ll have to think about designs,” Bo-Katan continues, covertly reading Ahsoka’s expression. “I’d suggest something based on-” she gestures at Ahsoka’s face “-but, well.”

But, well, some other comrades painted helmets in honour of Ahsoka. And all but one of them perished on what’s now called Empire Day. The very thought tugs painfully at Ahsoka’s heart, and Bo-Katan looks at her with concern.

“Bo, I appreciate the offer, it’s just… sudden. I…”

Bo-Katan leans in and speaks quietly. “Should we take this back to my tent, maybe?”

Ahsoka pauses for a moment, then nods. “Yes. Let’s do that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Bo get into their feelings. Fair warning: this half is pretty much just emotional smut, and lots of it.

Bo-Katan’s tent is spartan and sparsely lit, a few lamps casting small pools of warm light. It glints on weapons and a few Mandalorian talismans – all the decoration on show. The only furniture is a bed, a small desk and a couple of camp stools. Bo-Katan pulls them out and bids Ahsoka to sit on one.

“Is this you getting hesitant about carrying on with us?”

“Maybe.” Pursing her lips, Ahsoka drums her knuckles nervously on her knees.

“Why?” Bo-Katan’s voice is low and quiet, but intent.

Ahsoka shakes her head. “Don’t know. No, I take that back.” She looks into Bo-Katan’s eyes. “I worry that I’m gonna put a target on your backs, Bo. If any of those Inquisitors had got a message off, the Empire would come for you with everything they have. Maybe even this Darth Vader, the one who commands the Inquisitors.” She shudders at the thought.

The other woman sighs gently. “That’s a risk we’re already taking. You’ve fought with us long enough that any of the Nite Owls will have your back. We found some shred of honour again after Vizla died, and we’re not about to let that go. I want you to know we’ll stand with you.”

And just like that, Ahsoka feels vaguely foolish.

“You’ve helped me get back onto an even course, Ahsoka. You saw what I was back then, going along with Vizla and Maul deceiving the people, feigning to be the heroes I wanted the Death Watch to be…” She shakes her head. “Moron. Moron who got my sister murdered, and a mad Sith on the throne of Mandalore.”

Ahsoka feels a pang in her chest, and this time she’s the one who reaches out and takes hold of Bo-Katan’s shoulder. “That’s not who you are now, Bo. You’re so much wiser now, because you’ve learned from your mistakes. With those lessons, you could help put your world to rights. And I do want to stick with you, to see you there. To help. Just, I…”

Bo-Katan’s hand alights on her knee. There’s no pressure, but it makes Ahsoka’s breath catch nonetheless. The two gaze deep into one another’s eyes, and Ahsoka finds that she feels like she’s on the verge of something momentous. Both of them, her and Bo – not Bo-Katan any more, just Bo – drawn together as if by gravity. Their tiny little corner of the Galaxy is holding its breath.

Bo speaks first. “Ahsoka, I look at you and I see a woman who’s had every home she knows taken from her. You were out on your own for what, four years?

“Five,” Ahsoka says quietly. “I count the time before you found me, after I left the Jedi Order.”

“That only proves my point,” Bo replies gently. “Half a decade, Soka. And I can’t bear the idea of seeing you face that again. I know we can’t offer much, admittedly. I know it’s not like we have a home here, not a proper one.”

“It’s still the closest I’ve had in a long time,” Ahsoka admits, moving her hand to take hold of Bo-Katan’s wrist. “That offer means a lot. And you’ve… I don’t know if I should say this, the things the Jedi would’ve said if I did…”

“Go on.” Bo-Katan – Bo, Ahsoka urges herself to think – is leaning closer now. Which means that all the thoughts Ahsoka’s had about how it might feel to kiss those lips are now reverberating in her mind.

“I want you.” She doesn’t even manage to dress it up in romantic language, or veil it behind simple lust. But instead it comes out as nakedly as it ever could. “I-I think I’m in love with you, Bo. Which makes me so scared, and I feel I should run but I’ve left so many people behind and with you, I just don’t want to.”

“Then stay with me,” Bo says, simply. “At least for a little while, Soka, belong with me. I have those same feelings for you, so-”

Ahsoka leans in and kisses her.

For a few seconds, they’re frozen like that. When they pull back Bo smiles at her and says “Exactly.” So their lips meet again and this time they embrace forcefully, Bo pulling Ahsoka into her lap so her hands can roam over her. “Ahsoka,” she murmurs. “We’re in my tent and no master of yours is about to come through the door and tell us to stop.”

Ahsoka can feel Bo’s hands tugging playfully at the hem of her shirt. “You want me now?” she says, finding that it comes out as a cooed tease.

“Yes. I want to make love with you, right now. I want to fuck you, I want to ravish you, if you’ll just say the word.”

At last, Ahsoka finds her customary boldness, and grips Bo’s jerkin. “Only if I can ravish you right back.”

“Not the _exact_ word I was looking for, but absolutely.” Bo surges forward to kiss her, before she whips the shirt over Ahsoka’s head. Then she’s standing, lifting Ahsoka with her, and they almost tear each other’s clothes off.

Bo is quicker. In mere moments, Ahsoka finds herself down to her briefs, and those briefs slipping down past her knees. Bo, meanwhile, is topless, but Ahsoka hasn’t yet managed to get her leggings off.

Despite the abandon of the moment, though, there’s one thing Ahsoka needs to make sure her partner knows first.

“If we’re gonna do this, and do this properly…” Now fully naked, Ahsoka guides Bo’s hands along the markings close to her sex. “I should tell you about-”

“Your little trigger?” Bo meets her shocked look with a roguish, knowing grin. “I had a dalliance with a Togruta lady in my youth. Hard to forget the heat thing. Though she didn’t tell me about that detail until I’d already worked her up.”

Ahsoka lets out a dismayed breath. Setting off a Togruta’s heat cycle means hours of near-insatiable arousal. “That was careless of her. How’d you handle it?”

Part of the answer is a smirk. “Fortunately, I was very horny myself, but she still wore me out pretty well. What matters now is,” Bo’s hands alight on her heat gland and press just so, slowly massaging it. “I know I can handle you, Ahsoka. I _want_ you, so if you’re willing to let me-”

“Yes.” Ahsoka lets the word out as a high, keening note, letting Bo continue so that the feeling, the fierce desire, wells up properly in her now. “But I need you naked too,” she breathes, hearing her voice already that bit huskier with desire. Bo’s cunning hands have done their work.

Barely even waiting for Bo’s nod, she sinks to her knees and tugs her partner’s leggings down. Underneath, she finds that Bo wears tight-fitting shorts, through which her mound shows provocatively. Ahsoka kneels, running a hand over the other woman’s hip. “Can I…” It takes effort even to restrain herself ask, with her nerves ablaze, but she gladly makes that effort for Bo.

“Of course,” Bo tells her, touching her face. “Right now, I’m yours.”

Ahsoka peels down the shorts. Underneath, Bo’s sex is crowned with soft red hair, as vibrant as the locks on her head and contrasting with Ahsoka’s own native hairlessness. Under that, her soft folds are rosy pink and just wet enough to stir up further heat in Ahsoka’s core.

She leans back, taking in the full vision before her as Bo steps out of the shorts. She’s seen the other woman naked before, in a barracks and other tents, but only ever in a brisk, businesslike way, shedding used kit or going into the fresher. To have Bo-Katan put herself on show for her is profoundly different, especially with Ahsoka on her knees.

She’s laying bare more than her body, and Ahsoka knows well to recognise that.

“You’re beautiful,” she murmurs, gripping the back of Bo’s thigh and kissing her angular hip. She finds her eyes drawn to the soft hair betwen her partner’s legs and before she knows what she’s saying, she tentatively lays her free hand there and utters the words, “Can I?”

The longing, she knows, must show plainly on her face. “Yes,” Bo breathes.

Even then, Ahsoka builds to the act. She rests her forehead against Bo’s mound, nuzzling her coppery bush and breathing in her musk. In short order though, curiosity has her first brushing her lover’s clit with her lips, then kissing it properly.

At that, her latent heat state well and truly kicks into gear.

“Have you done this before?” the woman asks her gently.

“Once or twice,” Ahsoka admits. “After I quit the Order there were one or two… tangles, a woman or two.”

“Ah. I wondered,” Bo says absently, stroking one montral as Ahsoka resumes. “You’re… _ah_ …”

Ahsoka pulls her mouth away, though not without a teasing lick that runs the length of Bo’s slit. “Good?” Though she suspects that the taste of Bo in her mouth has already given her an answer.

“ _So_ good.”

Emboldened, Ahsoka digs her tongue deep into Bo’s cunt, using a stirring motion which makes her lover whimper. And there’s her sweet, salty, human taste. Ahsoka’s senses are already primed by her heat cycle to ramp up the sexual edge of any sensation, and this sends lightning blazing along her nerves. She can’t help but moan, the sound muffled in Bo’s folds.

It seems to do much the same to Bo, who quivers again and whinnies as Ahsoka presses her lips hard to her vulva, parting them and delving in again with her tongue. “Yes, Soka. Fuck, _yes_ , give it to me…”

Ahsoka would hardly know what else to do, save to move her hands to Bo’s taut buttocks, tracing the contours of hard muscle. Then she squeezes firmly and at the same time, licks into Bo again.

With a thrill, she feels them falling into a shared rhythm, the same they’ve had together in battle; the kind she feared she’d never feel again outside of a fight. A hand takes gentle hold of her montral, keeping her close at the join of Bo’s thighs. With the other, Bo fondles herself, kneading her breast with a steady, fervent rhythm. It only fires Ahsoka up more, this sign of the woman’s desire for her.

Bo tenses, Ahsoka can even feel it in the way her ass clenches under her palms, and the sounds don’t stop coming. Turned on to an absurd degree, and burning with the desire to return Bo’s affection, to prove just how much she wants her, she smothers Bo’s cunt with fierce lashes of her tongue, and kisses that are almost bites.

She’s almost got her. Bo-Katan Kryze is in her power, her loving, yearning power, and her cries ring in Ahsoka’s ears. And there, _there_ it is as she drives hard with her tongue again and Bo’s orgasm erupts with a great, ragged cry.

“I can’t believe I let you beat me to that,” Bo gasps, as Ahsoka kisses her thigh. “I was so sure I’d lead you…”

Ahsoka grins back at her. “You really should’ve thought about that before you let me get down between your thighs.” She gets up, putting her hands on Bo’s hips and stroking lightly. “Never underestimate a Togruta in heat.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Bo purrs, tucking two fingers under her chin. “But yes, I underestimated you.”

“Wanna make it up to me now?”

Her lover – Force, her _lover_ – pulls her close with a carnal growl, squeezing her butt hard. “Oh, you hussy. How could I resist?” Bo licks her lips. “Up against the headboard, Soka.”

Ahsoka does, heart aflutter with desire, and watches as Bo gets onto the bed, on all fours. Her magnificent physique, her strong shoulders and corded arms, have never been more apparent.

Ahsoka almost has to pinch herself. This is happening. Really happening. Lady Bo-Katan Kryze is crawling toward her, all feline poise and unconcealed desire. She growls – she actually _growls_ – when she lays a hand on Ahsoka’s knee, and when she kisses her it’s with a new fierceness.

“You’re gorgeous.” Bo squeezes Ahsoka’s breasts, sucking greedily at the nipples. Ahsoka lets out a whine with each ripple of pleasure. “I love a warrior woman’s body,” Bo breathes, marking her progress with kisses to the markings on Ahsoka’s muscular belly. “And I’ve been so eager to see yours like this.”

Those words catch something inside her. Ahsoka can’t help but let a little whine of desire, all the more when Bo pauses at her mound and inhales, gazing up at Ahsoka through her lashes.

“Oh, you’re spicy.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Ahsoka asks, “Are you sure tha-” A sudden, forceful lick into her slit cuts her off, robs her of her words and wrings a gasp out of her.

“Oh, it’s _definitely_ you.” Bo looks very, very pleased with herself, but as she laps and nibbles delicately at Ahsoka’s outer lips, it proves quite impossible for Ahsoka to hold that against her. Not least when Bo actually moans at the taste of her. “Oh, I’ve craved it so badly, Soka. This sweet spice of yours.”

Ahsoka suspects that her lover won’t countenance any interference, so with an effort she limits herself to running fingers through that gorgeous, fiery hair. She lets out a panting quartet of little gasps as Bo turns her attention on her clit, and brings two fingertips to her opening.

“Bo, ah Bo that’s amazing,” she murmurs, lost in the steady rhythm with which Bo’s fingers penetrate her now. For a fighter, she thinks, Bo’s hands are very good at delicate work.

But it’s nothing to the sensation when Bo pulls her fingers away and kisses her sex fiercely. Ahsoka stares down at her, mouth agape. Partly in bliss, partly in plain astonishment that this is happening.

Bo’s lips are clamped firmly over Ahsoka’s cunt, but she can feel the woman’s busy tongue delving, raiding her for every last drop and whimper Bo can get from her. It overwhelms her, ignites her already heightened senses.

“I love you,” she keens, unable to stop herself, never having felt more naked with anyone. She whimpers it, babbles it and finally screams it as Bo’s tongue darts deep and the bubble of heat inside her bursts, spilling out over her thighs and Bo’s mouth.

She almost topples from the force of her orgasm, robbed of her strength and breathing shakily. A deep, rich chuckle emanates from the join of her legs, where Bo is happily planting wet kisses. “I forgot about that.”

Ahsoka has just about enough strength to raise her head and regard her lover. “The fact that Torgruta woman turn into fountains when someone fucks us right?”

“Don’t ask me how I forgot,” Bo laughs. “Though I’m glad to be reminded.”

She’s now slipping her arms around Ahsoka’s waist, a curious look on her face. “You know, I’ve got some things we could have fun with beyond hands and mouths.”

Ahsoka raises her eyebrows. “Toys, Bo? Well, I’m a curious woman.”

“Who needs to make up for lost time.”

She gives a little tilting nod. “That too. Anything particular in mind?”

Bo’s expression turns distinctly cheeky. “Yes, as it happens. Ever heard of a feeldoe?” Ahsoka’s face is blank, and that seems to just turn Bo’s eager smile up a little more. “Well, imagine a strapon, only minus the strap.”

“How then does it-”

Bo grins and pulls away. “I’ll show you.” She moves to a little box, Ahsoka fondly watching her butt as she goes. What she produces is made from glossy purple plastic, and unmistakably phallic. Where the base would normally be is a rounded bulb, at an angle to the rest of the toy.

“Oh wow,” Ahsoka gasps, as her mind flashes forward. She can see the appeal, certainly. The promise of mutual pleasure, of sheer, pure intimacy. She meets Bo’s eyes as her lover approaches, and utters half what amounts to half a plea and half a demand. “Take me with it.”

“Gladly.” Bo sets one foot on the bed, spreading herself wide, and slips the feeldoe’s bulb into herself. “How easily it goes in,” she purrs. “Look what you’ve done to me, Ahsoka.” Now she’s kneeling on the mattress, the toy waggling provocatively between her legs.

“Oh kriff,” pants Ahsoka, and realises her fingers have dug hard into the sheet.

Bo leans forward. “Do you want this, Soka?” She kisses her gently. “Cos I want you on top of this toy, so I can make love to you with it.”

“Yes.” Ahsoka shifts and watches Bo sit herself down, taking her place against the headboard. She kneels over her, drawing in a breath as the feeldoe presses on her opening.

Those beautiful green eyes flash up at her, and Bo’s feral grin sends a little shiver of excitement through her. “Come on Soka, lemme give it to you.” Her lips are only inches away. “You know you want it bad, and I’m right here for you. Come get it.”

Ahsoka can only obey. She lowers herself onto the toy, unable to restrain a whimper. It gets her a tender look from Bo, and another kiss.

Then she pushes harder, feeling the toy bottom out inside her, and clutches her lover’s muscular shoulders, stifling her cry against Bo’s skin.

Finding a rhythm, she settles into a smooth, slow motion while Bo’s mouth alights on her breasts. Bo lets Ahsoka get comfortable before she begins thrusting in return, complimenting her movements and smiling with lusty approval when Ahsoka moans.

Already she finds herself clenching around the toy, feeling the curved head stretch her. Sighs of pleasure spill from her throat, coaxed by her partner’s slow, gentle lovemaking.

If anyone had told her when she first met this woman, that she was capable of this tenderness, Ahsoka would’ve laughed. Now, she simply luxuriates in it. She also finds herself relishing Bo’s own quiet moans, seeing her take pleasure from what she’s doing to Ahsoka. It feels sublime, to have this lean strength brought to bear on her like this.

Bo’s fingers are busy too. She’s found Ahsoka’s clit, and is plying it with slow but firm strokes of her thumb. The first touch sends electricity whispering up Ahsoka’s spine, and she lets out a rough gasp, followed by a mewl of raw need.

“You want it bad, huh?” Bo’s voice is a growl now. “Want me to work your little bead, get you firing off?”

She fucks, Ahsoka realises, just like she fights, finding every angle, every way to get what she’s after. And right now, she wants Ahsoka in ecstasy.

“Do it to me,” Ahsoka whispers, still driving herself down onto the toy. She feels Bo stimulate her a little bit more forcefully now, and there’s that upswell of sensation, the one that feels like a _tug_ between her hips…

Then Bo pushes her hard enough, and the inside Ahsoka, there’s the feeling like something rocketing, blazing up in her. “ _Ah!_ ” she cries out, and again, the pleasure enough to tip her over into a climax. Her orgasm comes explosively, and she spills slick over the toy and Bo herself, wailing out her ecstasy.

It’s a slow coming-down, aided by Bo peppering her breasts with kisses, as her scream gives way to quiet moans. Finally, Bo takes Ahsoka’s face in her hands and kisses her full on the mouth. “You’re incredible, Ahsoka.”

All Ahsoka can find the words for is to repay the compliment. “You’re wonderful yourself. Now, how do I repay _that?_ ”

“Well, you can do the same to me.” Bo seems to blurt it, and then gives her a slightly panicked look. “I… I-”

“It’s OK,” Ahsoka tells her, still riding gently with the toy inside her. “I love you, Bo. Take it slow, say what you’ve gotta.”

Bo’s eyes are wide, showing a vulnerability Ahsoka’s never truly seen in her before. “I’m not good at giving up control, but I want to do it with you. I love you, and I trust you.”

Ahsoka kisses her softly. “How then, Bo? With my hands?” She reaches down and runs a finger along the feeldoe. “With this?”

“Yes, the feeldoe please. Ahsoka, I… I want you to take me with it too.” Bo’s face is etched with a plaintive expression. “I need you to give it to me.”

In Ahsoka’s chest, her heartbeat is a bass-drum thump. Bo-Katan Kryze wants her, is begging Ahsoka to make love to her. And she could never refuse.

“Of course, Bo. Just let me…” She lifts herself off, then grips the slippery toy and eases it out of Bo. “How should we lie?”

Bo slides down onto the bedclothes, turning onto her side. “Up behind me.” She regards Ahsoka over her shoulder.

“Be your little big spoon?”

“Yes.”

Ahsoka smiles warmly at her. “OK then.”

She doesn’t even try to look composed as she slips the bulbous end into herself, finding a spot where it can hold. Then she rolls over to lie behind Bo, shifting the feeldoe to the junction of her pale thighs as her partner spreads her legs.

“I’m so ready to give this to you,” she assures her lover, fingertips nestling in the soft red hair of Bo’s mound. “Tell me again that you want it.”

Bo grips the shaft of the toy, and even that is enough to make Ahsoka mewl just a little before she masters herself. “So badly, Soka. Just need you inside me.” She guides Ahsoka into her with a low moan, reaching behind to grip her ass. With a slight pulling motion, she can gently set the rhythm and tempo. “ _Hmm mm_. And the Jedi were gonna keep you celibate? Kriff, that would’ve been a waste.”

“You silver-tongued seductress, you,” Ahsoka chuckles in her ear.

Bo echoes that laughter. She eases her hold after a short while, and Ahsoka feels a thrill at the realisation; Bo is letting her take control, giving her this profound, intimate trust. She keeps her strokes firm but gentle and slow, and Bo pushes back, her core coiling and flexing.

Ahsoka winds one arm underneath Bo, caressing the hard muscles of her stomach. Bo takes hold of her other hand, squeezing each time Ahsoka thrusts into her.

The feeling that it stirs in Ahsoka’s own cunt is breathtaking, the pleasure that wells up from her own movements and Bo pressing back, seeking more friction, more of her.

“Can you feel it?” Bo gasps. “In the Force, can you feel me?”

“Yes,” Ahsoka replies, nosing Bo’s hair aside to kiss her neck. “It’s beautiful.” If she were to describe it with colour, Bo would be a riot of warm hues, pinks and reds and oranges. Tender affection blazes from her.

That spurs Ahsoka to go slower, but firmer and deeper, pulling almost out of Bo before sinking the toy into her again. She’s rewarded with a primal moan, and a shudder that runs through Bo’s body. With her second sight she spies the fruit of her labours, the liquid fire of emotion swelling up at her lover’s centre.

Bo curls in on herself a little, staring down between her legs to where the toy courses in and out of her. Maybe that’s astonishment on her face, astonishment at what Ahsoka’s doing to her. And in all honesty, Ahsoka shares in it.

Then the other woman’s gasps and cries turn ragged, and now there’s one word coming through. “Cyare,” she cries. “Cyare.” _Beloved_ , she’s saying. She’s calling Ahsoka her beloved, and the realisation is like an earthquake in Ahsoka’s heart.

She belongs with this woman, entwined with her. When all the Galaxy has become unknown, hostile territory, she has this; whatever small space she and Bo-Katan Kryze can share, and fill with their love.

Bo falls back, eyes turned fully on Ahsoka now. That gaze is so full of adoration that it almost stops Ahsoka’s heart, but she can’t halt now, can’t falter, and she keeps on, needing to give this to her lover. With her free hand, the one whose fingers aren’t interlaced with Bo’s, she clutches her partner’s breast, and Bo lays her hand over it too.

As they gaze into each other’s eyes and Ahsoka feels the great welling up in her heart, she says it too. “ _Cyare._ ”

And there, at last, it is. Bo yells, bucks and trembles, and Ahoska feels sudden wetness on her thighs as her lover spurts. It tips her over into yet another orgasm of her own, and her slick mingles with Bo’s on their skin.

Finally, all of Bo’s strength goes out of her, save for her grip on Ahsoka’s hand tightening further, and she cries out her release, head tipping back as the pleasure ripples through her.

They’ve made such a mess of the bed that it seems absurd to try and clean themselves up, at least tonight. And, Bo admits to Ahsoka, she finds she doesn’t want to right now.

“Let’s wallow in this,” she says, lying on top of Ahsoka as their hands gently roam. “Let’s bask. I haven’t been this at peace in so long, and I’d rather not disturb it.”

Ahsoka traces Bo’s shoulder blade with her fingertip, while her lover strokes her lekku in response. “You know I feel the same, Bo. I…”

“Yes?”

“I’ll take the helmet. I’ll be a Nite Owl and more than that… I’ll be one with you.” There’s a little intake of breath from Bo, followed by a sigh of elation when Ahsoka kisses her again. “I love you, Bo.”

Their hands are still clasped, and Bo squeezes hers softly. “I love you too, Ahsoka. I’m so glad to have you with me. So yes, let’s savour this.” She turns her head to gaze deep into Ahsoka’s eyes. “Apart from anything else, it puts off something else,” she adds with a giggle, looking at the clock. They are well into the small hours.

“That being?” Though Ahsoka thinks she can guess.

“The dirty looks over how we woke everyone else up with our screaming.”

“Ah. Oops.” But Bo’s right, and Ahsoka is quite content to let that thought wait until the morning. So as Bo’s eyes finally fall closed, Ahsoka lays down her head and lets herself drift off, entwined with her _cyare._


End file.
